theadventuresofpussinbootsfandomcom-20200213-history
Zephilim
There two groups of Zephilim, the free and the ones who have were taken under control by the Bling King. Description The Zephilim are a group of purple Cyclops women with one eye in the center of their foreheads. On the sides of their heads are horns. The free Zephilim wear green dresses with a brown leather belt with a gold belt buckle.They wear a single bracer on their right arms and gold choker. Zuva, the leader of the free Zephilim wears crown made of horns to symbolize that she is the leader of the clan. They carry spears which their main weapon they like to use in battle. They speak without contractions like Puss. History/Plot For centuries the Zephilim warriors have proved themselves worthy through the ritual of the Zoon Zaree. It is known that most have failed the six challenges, driving them mad, sending them screaming into the wasteland. The Zephilim were once loyal to the Tiny Queen until the throne was usurped by the Blind King. He then imprisoned some of the Zephilim to do his bidding whereas the Zephilim who got away grouped together and became the Resistance against the Blind King. The Zephilim were fighting the Blind King before Puss in Boots arrived, but they could never get close to him becouse he always knew of their plans. It was later revealed was the Blind King couldn't see through his own eyes, but he could see through the eyes of the Netherworld. Rite of Passage For centuries the Zephilim warriors have proved themselves worthy through the ritual of the Zoon Zaree. It is known that most have failed the six challenges, driving them mad, sending them screaming into the wasteland. The first challenge is grooming, where they are given a bucket and brush where they must groom themselves. When Puss starts the first challenge he throws the bucket away and shows the Zephilim how a cat grooms themself. In the process of the challenge the Zephilim are impressed that Puss can groom himself without any tools. The second Challenge is heroic posturing, where the Zephilim must demonstrate their heroic skills. The third challenge is dancing, next is spinning through the air. The fifth challenge is yarn chasing and the last challenge is Depth perception which is the most difficult challenge of all. They must throw the sacred crumpled paper ball into the holy wastepaper basket. After they have completed the ritual,they are welcomed into the clan as one of the Zephilim. Known Members * Zuva * Zava * Zeeva * Ziva * Zurva * Little Zuva * Big Zuva * Zooooa * Zupha * Other Zuva Trivia * Zephilim were based off of Cyclopes; a mythical species * Zephilim are unable to come up with many names for their species, so many of the Zephilim have similar or the same name but with an adjective in front of it to distinguish each other. Gallery Zephilim.png Zephilim 18.JPG Zephilim 13.JPG Zephilim 23.JPG Zephilim 24.JPG Zephilim 25.JPG Zephilim 7.JPG Zephilim 5.JPG Zephilim 4.JPG Zephilim 3.JPG Zephilim 2.JPG Zephilim 1.JPG FirstChallange.PNG Zephilim.PNG Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Zephilim Category:Netherworld Category:Species